


'Line Without A Hook'

by Bunny_Logan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Logan/pseuds/Bunny_Logan
Summary: Dream and Sam have been keeping secrets from each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	'Line Without A Hook'

'Shes a'  
Sam walked into the prison, holding the food in a bag. Its gotten better recently, with some bread and carrots to go with but the creeper hybrid wished he could get more. Wished he could give Dream what ever he wanted and more.   
'Shes a lady'  
Speaking of the blonde, he was sitting on his bed, seemingly waiting for Sam. Of course he would be, what else did he have to do? His green eyes, were they glowing?, watching Sam as the creeper set down the food. Sam hated how intoxicating those eyes were, they drew him in and forced him to feel things he didnt want to.   
'And I am just a boy'  
Sam knew nothing would happen, no matter how much he wanted it. Dream was a god, a thorny winter rose who'd hurt him for even trying. So, Sam left him once more, despite the itching want to hold him.  
~~  
'Yeah, singing shes a'  
Dream was lying in his bed, with only his thoughts to keep him company. He just wanted someone to talk with him like he was human again.   
'Shes a lady'  
Sam walked in, the one sliver of light in Dreams day. He was always so stable, did he ever really change? Dream didnt know anymore, but he didn't really know much anymore   
'And I am just a'  
Dream watched Sam leave once, just like he always did. He knew there was nothing between them, knew Sam hated him but couldn't help the urge to cry.   
So as tears fell down the blondes face, he whispered the end to his thoughts 'A line without a hook'

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, small, kinda shitty, but here?


End file.
